The night I met the Condor
by Dragonlady1971
Summary: I thought my life was at an end, I didn't want to be here anymore. Until the night I met the Condor


**The night I met the Condor.**

Up until I was 20 my life had been pretty straight forward apart from one or two hiccups.

But just before I turned 21 things took a downturn for a few years; my boyfriend of four years decided to leave me, then I met a Hells Angel who beat me up and treated me so badly for several years that I forgot I was alive –in the end I managed to survive by the skin of my teeth.

Then my real angel came along; he saved me from a life of being beaten up and gradually destroyed - l lost him on Christmas Day after just over a year together, in a terrible car accident and my life descended into nothingness.

A year later; it is just before Christmas - I have been walking around the area at night watching the people in their cosy little houses getting ready for the festive season with their families and friends – I have never felt more alone than I do at this point.

Flakes of snow are falling – and I suddenly realise it hasn't snowed here in the 2 years I've been here.

I am standing on the railway bridge watching the snow fall and seeing the lights in people's houses,

I feel so cold, empty and alone, I look up to the murky dark sky and I realise my life is at an end…

I clamber up onto the edge of the railway bridge, there is nobody around to see me, I know I will die before or just after I hit the ground if the mail train doesn't hit me first, it's due in a while.

By this point I am totally focused so I don't turn when I hear a car drive past me, but it stops a short way past me and the door slams.

I hear a deep gravelly male voice that soaks to my bones as it asks quietly;

"Are you ok?"

I could laugh – am I ok? Would I be stood up here if I was ok?

Instead I just shake my head slowly never once taking my focus from the railway line.

The stranger tries again;

"Look, why don't you just come down off the wall?"

Deep inside I feel angry at him; he's just another do-gooder trying to order my life for me.

My answer is one word;

"Why?"

This time I turn my head so slowly to look at him, as I do my foot starts to slide….

With lightning fast reactions he grabs me and pulls me back from the brink of death.

"What are you trying to do?" He exclaims.

My answer is simple

"Die".

"But why would you want to die, it is nearly Christmas?"

I look up at his beautiful face with its piercing silver eyes,

"It's simple, I have nothing left to live for."

A solitary tear runs down my frozen cheek, one of so very many I have shed over the last year.

"You are so sure of that? - _I_ once thought I had lost everything," He hesitates

– "my parents were murdered before my very eyes when I was just a child and I almost died."

My eyes widen at what he has just revealed to me, it's so terrible - I realise that I think I had become so self-absorbed I just didn't look at other people as having problems anymore.

I realise his arms are still holding me; I can feel the warmth starting to seep into my freezing cold body.

He suddenly notices I am shivering – he extracts me from his arms and takes off his jacket and wraps it around me, seating me down on the kerb with his arms pulling the jacket around me. I almost laugh at the old fashioned gentlemanly gesture; yet it feels so wonderful to be helped, to be held in strong arms after so long.

Deciding it couldn't do any harm; he pulls a small bottle of whiskey out his jacket pocket and opens it after a slight hesitation he offers it to me.

"Would you like a drink, you're welcome to a drop if you want?"

"Thanks."

I take a sip and the drink burns my throat on the way down – it brings back bad memories of my drinking in the first year on my own – but then in a strange way it makes me feel ALIVE too.

I pass the bottle back to him and he takes a swig – not recommended as he's driving but who am I to tell anyone what they can or can't do.

We pass the bottle back and forth until it is almost empty, by this point I've forgotten why I was out here in the first place.

The snow has been settling whilst we have been here, I glance down at the shoulders of the jacket I have around me there is nearly a quarter of an inch of snow on it.

Strangely enough – I like this beautiful man with his gravel voice and his haunted silver grey eyes, even though we only met a short while ago.

I look wistfully at his car, I haven't seen an old 1970's Nissan Skyline for years – it reminds me a bit of the Audi GT we used to have a year and a half ago and the Opel we had for a short while after.

He sees me looking "Do you like it?" He asks.

"Yes, I haven't seen one like that for years – it's a lovely classic Nissan."

"Would you like to go for a ride around – it's much warmer in there than out here?"

At first I hesitate, after all I don't really know this man; but there is something about his look that makes me want to trust him.

I realise that this poor man next to me must be freezing; as I'm wearing his jacket and we are sitting on a kerb in the snow.

"I'm so sorry; you must be freezing cold in this snow."

I take a deep breath and accept.

He helps me up and over to the car, only when I'm up close to it do I notice the yellow numbers on it.

"Oh, so you race…." For a moment I am transported back a while ago when another man I once knew used to race stock cars and who died behind the wheel of a car.

"Yes, it's my living – well it just about keeps me afloat anyway!" He laughs a deep reedy sound.

I feel like I should ask his name, but he saves me the task.

"My name is Joe."

I tell him my name is Marie (in truth it's my second name but I'm not going to tell him that).

He slides into the bucket seat next to mine and fires up the Nissan and I settle my aching chilled body into the bucket seat as I listen to the car growl.

I have missed this so much, I haven't felt at home in a car for a year – but a few car crashes and losing someone in a crash does that sort of thing to you.

In no time the car is purring down the road, he follows the road down then to the left; at first I'm not sure where he's heading – then I remember there's a race track down this road – I once walked several miles to watch a motorcycle race there.

As he cruises along slowly down the road, I remember how I used to love sitting in Silver Bay near here drinking, watching the sea and listening to the waves crashing on the shore – I haven't done that in so long.

When I feel the car slow down I see him pull into the car park of the race track in front of the car is what appears to be an old slightly battered small Airstream caravan.

"Well this is where I live." He says quietly, "I thought you might like to thaw out a little before I take you home?"

I feel half asleep in the bucket seat and I look up and nod my thanks.

He unlocks the caravan his 'trailer' as he calls it,

"I'm sorry; I was a bit late this morning so it's a bit of a state in here."

He moves a few items, "Take a seat."

I sit on the little worn leather bench sofa as Joe lights the little gas fire to warm the place up.

As it starts to warm up; Joe sits beside me, I cannot remember how long it is since I have shared a seat with a man.

Too long ago, it feels like I have been alone for so long. So alone…..

I feel embarrassed as the tears I'd hoped to forget start to fall again, this time they seem uncontrollable.

"I'm so s-sorry, I feel like such a fool." I try to say between sobs.

"You're not a fool", he repeats – "you're human."

As my tears fall, he gathers me to him –I clutch at his T-shirt and bury my face into his strong chest as I feel like my heart is breaking in two.

It feels so good to be held again, so good.

I wrap one of my arms around him, as I do I realise he is so strong – I can feel the muscles in his back –so powerful, the evidence of a man who works hard and trains hard.

Without thinking I move my other hand around to his back and move them across the bunched up muscles there.

I hear what sounds like a tortured groan; I am so taken by surprise I raise my head to look into his face.

I am taken aback as I realise that it is desire I see in his silver eyes.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have held onto you like that" I bite my lip as I try to apologise.

"No, _I'm_ sorry but I really have to….." His voice trails off as he lowers his face to mine.

As his lips touch mine- butterfly soft - he lifts away briefly and I hear him whisper "I'm only human too."

Then he re-lowers his face to mine and I feel the tip of his tongue slip past my lips – Oh God I feel like the world has stopped moving.

I can feel myself melting against him; his arms are around me, his big strong hands on my back.

Somewhere inside me I wonder what I am doing here with a man I haven't long met but then that fades into nothing.

His mouth lifts from mine again and I let out an involuntary moan – I can't help myself, he tips my head over his arm and I feel his lips clamp onto my throat as he licks and sucks the skin there as though to leave a mark of possession on me even just for a little while.

He tentatively slides one of his hands around to the front of my body and gently traces the outline of one of my breasts, as he splays his calloused palm against my nipple I feel like I am drowning; I can feel my nipple peaking against the hardness of his hand. With his hand still splayed wide he rubs it back and forth, around and around over the now rock-like peak.

His other hand drops down my back and cups my pert right buttock – his large hand encases it easily.

I feel human again; I feel like a woman for the first time in so long.

So help me – I really want this man – right or wrong I _want_ him.

And as I move my hand between our bodies it's obvious how much _he wants me_ too.

He growls and pulls me closer to him, he is so hot and so hard I feel like my bones are dissolving.

His face rises to mine again; this time his kisses are becoming hungrier and more insistent, gathering his hair in my hands I pull him closer still – the desperation of my kisses matching his.

By the time we break away – we are both breathing hard, and I realise he's giving me the chance to leave now if I want to.

But I don't want to…..

I want to stay here in his arms and let him love me just for a little while.

To Joe it felt wonderful - like he'd brought her back to life; he brought her back from the brink of death and he felt like his desire was so strong it stunned him. Yes he was a man of great passion but this was like something new.

"I have to know Marie, do you want this; if you're not sure you can stop this now and I'll take you home – you have every right?"

My heart is pounding in my chest, I feel like I couldn't leave now unless he carried me out; I sure as hell couldn't walk away.

I can't help myself as I reach up and draw his head to mine a place a kiss on his top lip he breathes out slowly his hot breath tasting of whiskey and spice.

As I do his arms close around mine like steel bands and he kisses me back hungrily like his mind has been stripped back to the basics.

He leans over me and his hands slide over me, he pulls back and gathers the end of my black T-shirt and slides it up over my body and finally over my head.

He stops and seems to be admiring my large breasts in their black balconette bra – it's strange that I have subconsciously put on my best underwear – my mother would always have said 'put on your best - just in case'.

He scoops my breasts out of my bra and covers both of them with his large hands; as he caresses them I can feel the callouses of a hardworking man on his hands –the roughness adding to the sensations flooding through my skin.

He lifts one to his mouth and pulls my nipple into his hot wet heat, as he swirls his tongue around it – I can only let out a gasp and arch my back to draw him closer still. I shiver at the almost unbearable feelings he is drawing from deep inside me as he moves on to my other nipple and pulls on the sensitised skin

Without thinking I run my hands over the rock hard muscles in his chest, each of his abs stands in stark contrast to the next. He is so beautiful.

His hands are on my hips now hovering at the waist of my jeans.

He lifts away and slowly undoes my jeans as he does so – I slide my hands under his blue and red T-shirt which carries his racing number, and hitch it up around his chest; he stops to allow me to pull the top up over his head.

I gaze at the beautiful exposed tan skin barely noticing the scars that are visible, tentatively I reach out and slowly caress his smooth skin with my fingertips – as I reach his brown flat nipples I trace them so they raise and hear his deep moan as I do.

He sits up and gradually eases my jeans down my long legs – pulling my boots and socks off at the same time.

Then he shifts down and I feel the hot wet heat of his mouth on my legs starting at my calves, up to my knees, then to my thighs.

"Oh, god!" I breathe out as I feel his breath on the sensitive skin of my inner thighs.

My legs fall unconsciously open a little more; I can't hold back a gasp as I feel Joe's tongue trace a warm wet line up my leg to the edge of my G-string.

His fingers slide up and he hooks them under the strings and slides them down my legs, encountering wetness as they continue their journey until they slide off my feet.

I cannot contain a moan as he traces kisses up to the junction of my thighs and I gasp and feel my hips rise as he buries his face in between my legs – his long tongue snaking into my dripping wet shaved pussy.

I haven't been touched in this way for so long, I am sure I will not be able to last very long, faster, then slower his tongue moves around my clit, then he sucks gently and I let out a small scream.

He slowly dips two fingers into me, I can feel my insides clench around them as he moves them in and out of me – I can no longer hold back the cries and moans they grow faster and faster, louder and louder.

"Oh my God…. I can't hold on…. much longer…..I can feel…I"

Words fail me.

Suddenly the intense spasms overtake my body, my breathing stops, the muscles in my thighs snap rigid, and shivers take over my whole body.

"Oh thank you, thank you." I don't seem able to say anything else.

He smiles at me, whilst licking his lips like a cat that's just got the cream.

I recover myself slightly and look down at the very obvious bulge in the front of his jeans, and take it upon myself to undo them.

Slowly and shakily I unbutton the waistband and pull down his zip, revealing very snug briefs – that quite inadequately cover his highly aroused body.

Once the jeans and boots are off his long legs, I take a deep breath and take hold of the edges of his briefs and carefully lift them over his engorged manhood and slide them down.

I cannot resist having a closer look at this gorgeous part of his body, and I put out a tentative hand and wrap it around him.

He lets out a positively primeval moan as I explore this rigid member with my fingertips, as his eyes have closed he doesn't see how close I am to it until he can feel my breath on him.

My tongue flicks out and touches the tip, he lets out a deep throaty moan and I glance up as he drags open his heavy lidded eyes.

I finally take him into my mouth; letting my moist heat enclose him, as my mouth slides up and down, swirling my tongue around him –his eyes are closed again and I can hear his breath becoming faster and more ragged.

I can feel the tension in his body building up, for a moment I think he might come there and then but he eases his body away and slips himself out of my mouth.

He slides back over me to mould himself to me; I cannot keep my eyes open as I feel him – so hard, so big - slide into my waiting body as he does so I cannot stop my hips raising to meet his.

My gasps meet his as his lips touch mine – our bodies entwined in a dance like no other – I can feel him moving inside me.

He lifts my legs and hooks my ankles up over his shoulders, rocking his beautiful body into me never breaking his endless rhythm.

I open my eyes and watch the intense concentration on his face, my hips involuntarily lift off the bed as he thrusts into me and I can feel my muscles starting to tighten around him and after some incredible frantic thrusts into my body I clench around him as I come for the second time this evening I feel his muscles screaming as he unloads into my willing body milked by my internal muscles.

His face was incredible as he came, the look on his face was so angelically beautiful – when he opened his fantastic silver eyes they were so dilated the irises nearly disappeared.

As we lay panting on his worn leather sofa in his caravan, I wish this could go on forever.

"That was amazing, I feel alive for the first time in so long, thank you Joe."

"Thank you too, Marie."

I curl my body up next to his and notice that he has a throw that was sitting by the sofa, and he throws it so it drops over us both.

"Sleep now." He says and for the first time in over a year I do so happily.

I awaken and hour or two later to the feel of something soft – almost ticklish tracing over my skin.

As I slowly open my eyes, I see a tan arm across my waist holding what looks like an unusually perfect white feather – I think it might be a pen but I'm not sure.

It is tracing across my right breast, with an easy precise touch, as he does this I feel his hot wet mouth on my neck his soft kisses moving across slowly from left to right - the arm under my body holding me close to him.

Suddenly the feather disappears and his hands move to cover my breasts as he palms them gently I feel the same ticklish sensation on my neck – I realise the feather must be in his mouth.

I seem to recall a man who was caught in several slightly blurry photos and seemed to be chewing what looks like a feather in them…

He seems to be moving it with great purpose and skill to the point where it feels like he's writing on my neck – his head dips down and he traces up and down the upper part of my spine with it.

Oh, his touches are so sensual.

My brain feels like its melting like chocolate.

I can feel his hot body curved into mine; his breath hot on my skin.

The next time I feel the feather it is sliding along the skin on my right thigh, until I hear a 'thunk' sound.

I don't have time to wonder what the sound is as his right hand drifts lower along my right side – following all my curves until it curves around to cup my right buttock and his strong hands then lift me further towards him as he rolls onto his back – leaving me laid full length along his body.

I can feel the hardness of him against my back, as he runs both now free hands down the front of my body – he slides them both down to my thighs and I gasp quietly as I feel them parted and his long fingers drift up the inside of my legs to the apex of my thighs.

He parts my folds gently, and runs his fingers along the inside of them revelling in how smooth they are and how wet my body already is for him.

I squirm my body gently against his and feel his body tighten as he lets out a groan.

Suddenly I cannot contain my longing to touch him, I slide down and off his body before I turn to face him – his lips are parted as are my own; his icy silver eyes are lit with a fire from within.

I trace my fingertips so softly, so slowly down his body, he is so perfect with his skin so beautifully tan he must have foreign blood in him somewhere, his coffee coloured hair lies down to his shoulders splayed out on the pillow behind him framing his face and those fabulous eyes.

Leaning forward I run my tongue across his collar bones drawing a gasp from his mouth, I draw lines across his chest with my fingers – I can feel his heart beating faster and his breathing quickening.

I continue to drop kisses down the length of his body, his abs seem to tighten with every touch of my lips.

As I reach his achingly erect member - I let my breath fan over his skin and see his hips raise off the bed, before I let my tongue snake out and run down the length of him so hard yet so soft like velvet covered steel.

Before I can take him into my mouth he reaches down and his powerful arms lift me up over his prone body, supporting myself on my legs I reach for him and slowly let him sink into my waiting body groans coming from both of our mouths.

Moving slowly at first – I ride his body – he is so hot and so hard I have a job to stop my legs from shaking, he starts to lift himself to thrust himself deeper into my body; it makes me want to cry out from the feeling he's unleashing in me.

He grasps my hips pushing himself deeper into me; I raise my arms above my head pushing my breasts forward as they bounce with each movement – I open my eyes and glance down at him his eyes are fixed on my face.

I rock faster on his willing body and let out a gasp as his finger touches me between my legs gently then a little faster, eliciting rapid breaths and gasps from me – he is still watching me.

"I want to watch you." He says his words lick my soul like flames.

"If you…. keep touching ….me…ahhhhh." I am running out of words, I am so close and he knows it.

"I want to see you come, I want to watch your face as you do."

These words and his insistent body and fingers are enough to push me over the edge.

I can't help myself, "Ahhhh!"

As he watches me I can see the concentration on his face – suddenly without warning he pulls out of me and my eyes snap open as he does so.

He hoists my still shaking body onto my knees and I feel him behind me as he pushes back into my body I throw my head back – his legs are so strong that he easily holds himself up without using his hands so he wraps his arms around my body pulling me to him whilst his powerful body continues to thrust into me.

His tongue licks away some of the sweat cascading down my back, now and then murmuring something I don't understand – I think it sounds Italian.

I can feel him sucking the skin, grazing it with his teeth.

His movements quicken, his mouth fastens to my neck he rides me like a wild stallion I can feel his breath in my ear, his gasps get louder through his teeth as he lets go of my neck and thrusts into me one last time as he hitches and unloads into my body causing the spasms to overcome my body again – our screams mingle in mutual satisfaction.

Our bodies both relax and slumped next to each other in exhaustion we sleep.

When I awaken finally I can see daylight and I sit up slowly realising I am at home, I sigh sadly thinking I must have dreamt everything last night.

As I let my eyes focus, I see something sticking out of my calendar on my wall I get to my feet and go to take a look at it.

It is a white feather, with a sharp point embedded in next week.

Hanging on it is a little Nissan skyline keyring.

I walk up to it and pull it out of the wall, holding it in my hand I recall where I have seen this before – it belongs to a member of the Ninja tai Gatchaman – it belongs to G2 The Condor.

The little keyring drops into my hand, as it does I look around the room and find blue orchids at the foot of my bed in yellow paper tied with red ribbon the words 'vivere per me, solo per me ' are printed on the tag I resolve to find out their meaning .

Maybe there is something to live for after all…

(It had been easy to find out where she lived – a look in her pocket and I found her address so I could take her home with her still sleeping soundly, the note I left with the flowers, the keyring and the shuriken should give her a clue about me. This way she knows I will be back for her again. J. A)


End file.
